Friendship
by Dizzy45
Summary: Friendship. Because Lucy is just Lucy, and Natsu is unintentionally sweet. One-Shot.


Friendship

**Hey : ) This is a quite a calm and relaxed fix I made after completing ALL of my course work! This is quite short, but it's only cause I liked the ending.**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy loved the snow.

She loved how it tinted her cheeks pink after walking through the falling flakes of white that fell from the heavens, and landed on the streets of Magnolia. She loved how the snow brought a peaceful silence, apart from the slight patter of the snow falling off of the trees.

"Mom," She bent down and placed a bouquet of pure white poppies that rested against the large marble gravestone. "I know how much you love the snow, so I brought you the pure white poppies you liked all those years ago." She turned to her father's head stone and smiled softly. "And Daddy," She placed a variety of different colours flowers, some long and some small, on top of his head stone with the picture of the three, with Lucy in the middle and her parents at the side, at the front of the flowers.

"These are for you. I know you weren't really the person for being picky with colours, so I brought you a different variety of them. And a picture of me, mom and you to keep you both warm through the winter." She smiled and locked her hands behind her back. The blonde, with one last look, turned her back and started her walk back to the guild.

"Lucy!" Natsu quickly jogged beside her with his hands locked behind his head, hauling a large grin. "Where'd you run off to? Everyone was worried, Luce!"

Lucy snorted and glanced at him. "Just because I didn't go to the guild first, everyone panics?" She smiled. She felt the familiar warmth of affection go through her. "I decided to take a detour. Several detours, actually. Do you know how hard it is to find pure white poppies and a variety of different coloured flowers?"

Natsu scratched his head and raised his eyes brows. "Why'd you do that?"

Lucy sighed softly and watched the snow falling. "To show them I hadn't forgotten," She felt a bewildered gaze burn the side of her face. "In the winter, you still need to keep the people who may not be here warm. To make sure they're not alone." She turned to Natsu. "You ever feel alone on these sorts of days, Natsu?"

"Hmm? Me? Nah. I have the guild to keep me company." He grinned. "Especially you."

Lucy's eyes widened. Her form visibly deflated. "Wait…you mean my bed, right? Wow. No surprise there."

"No, no." He shook his head a few times and crossed his arms across his chest. "Not just your bed, just you in general. You're…" He frowned. "You're the whole guild compacted into one Lucy!"

"That's…" Lucy's warming smile. "That's really sweet, Natsu. But as impossible as that is, I guess I'm flattered."

"Why's it impossible?" His question caught her off guard. _Why's he so curious all of a sudden?_ Her inner voice booed. She shrugged it off and rested her hand on her bag. "Luce?"

"Well, I'm not as sweet or kind as Mirajane. I'm not as strong as Erza. I'm not…manly…like Elfman. I'm not as beautiful or as smart as Levy or Lisanna." She smiled and dropped her gaze to her snow covered boots. "If I described the whole guild, I'd be here for years. But I think you get the picture."

"I'm gonna poke a few holes in your badly described version of the guild and don't shoot me 'cause it's true." He smirked. "Yeah, you're not _as _sweet or kind Mira, but that's who Mira is. She'll always be kind-ish. As for Erza, she's shit strong, but hey, not everyone is. And as for Elfman…you're not supposed to be manly, are you? Also, as for Levy and Lisanna, yeah you may not be as smart and come up with dumb traps that involves the good guys, including me, falling into badly placed traps, but I've not come up with the best of ideas, have I? All of that is because you are Lucy. And because you are Lucy, you can be the entire guild compacted into one and to hell with the other guilds!" He finished his speech with a nod of his head and a large grin.

"That's…probably the most none-intentional sweetest things you have ever said in your whole lifetime, Natsu, and I can't say I don't appreciate what you're saying, because I do." She stopped and threw his arms around his neck. "I don't know where I'd be without you, Natsu. Thank you for being…well just you."

Natsu laughed and pulled back slightly. "Who else would I be?" He grinned, but before he could pry himself away, they both slipped and fell on top of the ice.

Lucy blinked a few times. She stared down dully at the growing crack of the ice and sighed. "Natsu, you're body temperature's melting the ice."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"We're gonna fall in and get soaking wet."

"Yup. Gathered that."

"I'm gonna be cold and have frizzy hair, and you'll be dry in a matter of seconds."

"I know that, duh."

"So, you wanna call for help or wait until it cracks…? Or what?"

"Nah, I came along with Happy, so he should be-! Oh! There's Happy!"

"So we'll wait till it cracks, right?"

"Don't see why no-!"

After Lucy and Natsu had fallen through and thankfully helped back onto safe shore by Happy, both panted from breath. "See this is what I love about our friendship, Natsu."

"Oh yeah? What's that, then?"

"Well, we're the only ones that seem accident prone. As far as that, we're the only people who have all of the bad luck most of the time." She giggled and chucked snow in the unsuspecting dragon slayer's face. "But also, we have the best of memories." She quickly sprang up and bolted to her apartment.

"YOU'VE JUST MADE A MASSIVE MISTAKE, LUCY!"

"I KNOW!"

**HA! Hope you enjoyed it!"**


End file.
